


Collateral Damage

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Compliant, F/F, Torture, Violence, but you've been warned, canon-compliant Hela, the torture isn't really Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Dating the Princess of Asgard comes with many perks, and unfortunately, many downfalls. TW torture, torture aftermath
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered to be in the Drunken Interlude-verse.
> 
> This was a prompt-based request from tumblr that wanted a slightly over-protective Hela. They gave me an inch, I went a mile and a half. The depictions of torture in this oneshot aren't Graphic graphic, but it you feel it's something that isn't for you, please don't force yourself. Otherwise, enjoy, and thank you for reading!

You’d known there would be risks. You’d known that being involved with the Princess of Asgard, Odin’s executioner, who cut down any and all in her path, would lead to being a target to those that detested her rule, and wanted her off of the throne. You’d known you were putting yourself at risk. Hela reminded you of that often, sometimes, you thought, in hopes of scaring you away or making you realize what a bad decision you’d made in falling in love with her, but that had never mattered before. The risk, you’d decided, was worth it. And regardless, you’d always assumed Hela would have been able to stop anything before it happened.

Until it had.

The first thing you were aware of as you came to was the splitting pain at the base of your skull, like you’d been hit full-force with one of the training swords the Valkyrie used during spars, or knocked your head hard against the wall, clumsy as you were. It wasn’t until you tried to move your arms and found them chained to the wall on either side of you that you realize something _wasn’t quite right_.

You breathed a quiet, panicked little whine as you tugged more frantically at the cuffs, trying, to no avail, to pull yourself free, but the bindings were too strong, and you just didn’t have the energy do anything more than that, at the moment. You glanced around at your surroundings, but it was too dark, and you were having trouble focusing. It wasn’t until your eyes slowly began to adjust that you realized you weren’t alone in the room, and you felt panic rise in your chest.

“You’re awake.” You didn’t recognize the voice that spoke, but you could tell it was a man. “Good. Now we can get started.”

You had so many questions, and you wanted answers to all of them at once, but as you opened your mouth to speak, you were cut off.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where you are, who I am, what’s going on. But none of that matters. You’ll be dead in the next hour. Unless you tell me what I want to know.”

Your blood ran ice cold, and you struggled more against the bindings as the dark figure laughed. Suddenly, everything made sense. You’d been taken from Asgard. You’d been _kidnapped_ , to be used as leverage against Hela, no doubt. Even if they were unable to get anything out of you, they knew Hela would at least come for you, which might have been exactly what they wanted.

“We’ll start with an easy one. Where is the Queen right now?”

You swallowed hard, trying to pretend that your heart wasn’t lodged in your throat, and that dread wasn’t pooling in the pit of your stomach, but you remained silent, saying nothing as you turned your head defiantly.

“No?” The figure stepped closer, and there was a glint of light as he pulled a dagger from it’s sheath at his side, making a show of twirling it. Still, you remained silent. “You might want to reconsider, girl.” He stepped out of the shadows, then, and the next thing you knew, the dagger was pressed against your cheek, turning your face until you were looking at him. He was cloaked entirely, face hidden from view, which made the whole scenario even more unsettling than it already was. Your gaze hardened, and you still said nothing, even as the blade dug into your skin hard enough to draw blood.

The man did nothing but laugh.

“See… there’s ways of making you talk. Easy ways, really. But it would be such a shame to mar that pretty little face.”

You spit at him then, and for a second, he looked truly shocked. And then your head snapped to the side as his hand connected with your cheek. Your chest heaved as you turned back to look at him, blood trailing from the corner of your mouth as you finally spoke, voice measured and calm.

“If you really think I’m going to say anything… you’re a great deal thicker than I originally thought.”

You knew it was a stupid thing to say the moment that you said it, and for a few long moments, there was nothing but silence.

And then you were screaming as pain burned through your side, and you felt tears gather at the corner of your eyes, vision going black momentarily as he dug the dagger in deeper, and when he pulled it away, you slumped forward, the chains around your wrist the only thing keeping you upright as you gasped and panted, trying not to focus on the feeling of the blood spilling down your front.

“I’ll give you one more chance. Where. Is. Hela?”

“You have _no right_ to speak her name!” you yelled, something inside of you snapping as you looked back up at him. “And I hope you enjoy killing me, because I guarantee you, as _soon_ as she finds out that you’re to blame, she’s going to make you _suffer. Slowly_. _Painfully_. Dragging it out until you’re begging her to finish the job, and even then, she’ll keep you within in inch of your life, ensuring that whatever pain you inflicted on me is dealt back to you, tenfold.”

By the time you’d finished speaking, your voice had grown soft, fatigue from the blood loss already setting it. You’d watched enough sparring and training to know that an injury like yours wasn’t fatal on its on, but if it was left to continue to bleed freely, then you’d be in trouble. 

The man seemed to consider this for a while, and then shrugged. “She’ll never find us. We’re not even on Asgard. And even if she does find us, you’ll be long gone, and so will we.”

You slumped back against the wall again, letting your head rest back against the stone as you tried to focus on something, _anything_ other than the lightheadness, and the fact that your vision was growing dark around the edges.

“In the meantime, don’t think our interrogation is over.” He gripped your chin, and it was all you could do to attempt to weakly wrestle out of his grip, but he held tight. “What are her weaknesses? How do we kill her?”

You laughed quietly, a part of you amused that he still actually thought he was going to get answers out of you. Still, he continued with his barrage of questions, asking about her weaknesses, how to get into the castle without her knowing, how to get rid of Fenris, how to overthrow her rule. It all became a blur as you swam in and out of consciousness, and the only thing that brought you out of it was the feel of a hand closing around your throat, and immediately, you struggled, though weakly, your body so close to giving out, but still fighting so hard.

“Tell me how to kill her. _Tell me!”_

 _“_ Her secrets… will die… with me,” you choked out, finally letting your eyes close and surrendering to the darkness that was so close to claiming you.

“So be it.”

You waited. Waited for something to happen, waited to feel the dagger in your side again, or maybe in your chest this time, waited for everything to stop. Instead, you felt the hand at your throat slacken, and you coughed. With effort, you blinked your eyes open, and that’s when you saw that several people had come in. Straining slightly, you were able to hear one of them whispering frantically.

“Sir. Sir, she’s here.”

You felt your whole body relax in relief, your eyes too heavy to keep open any longer. If you could just hold on for a little bit more, Hela would be there. Hela would be there, and then you wouldn’t have to die alone. You just had to hold on a little longer.

The man started to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the door splintering, and then silence.

“Queen Hela. We had so hoped you’d be joining us this evening.”

You could practically hear the snarl on Hela’s face as she spoke, voice low and angry. “And I’d _so_ hoped we’d be able to be _civil_ , and talk things out.” A lie, if you’d ever heard one. “Looks like I’ll just have to kill everyone.”

The next moments were a blur of screaming, and the sound of blades soaring through the air and landing in flesh as Hela quickly, precisely, took out every person that was in the room, into the only sound you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears, and even that was growing fainter and fainter with every second that passed.

“ _Y/N_ …” Hela’s voice was hushed, hardly above a whisper as you felt her hands cup your face, urging you to open your eyes and look at her, which, with a great deal of effort, you managed to do. You’d never seen Hela cry before, but tears were pooled in her eyes as she tried to smile at you, tried to pretend that everything was alright, and that you weren’t on the brink of death.

“ _Hela_ …” you murmured, lips curving into a tired smile as you felt Hela break the chains and cuffs off of you with ease, sinking with you to the floor as she cradled you close, moving to press a hand against the wound on your side, and you winced, though you could hardly feel anything, at this point.

“Listen to me, you’ve got to hold out. I can’t heal you. Not here, but you’ve got to _hold on,_ alright? Promise me you can do that.” Hela’s voice was frantic as you felt her wrap something around you in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, and you wanted so badly to make that promise to her, but you weren’t sure you could keep it.

Instead, you reached for her face, turned her to look at you, and smiled. “Hela… Hela, I…”

And then everything went dark.

* * *

“No, no. I’ve got her. I’ve _got_ her. I’ll keep watch over her in my own quarters, you’re free to go.”

Hela’s indignant tone was the first thing you were able to focus on as consciousness came back to you. And then it was the realization that you were still alive. And then the realization that you were _very much in pain_.

You blinked tiredly, and slowly, your gaze came into focus, and you recognized the canopy over Hela’s bed. You were in her bedroom. You were back in Asgard. You felt something warm at your feet, and carefully, you moved to look down and saw Fenris’ head resting on top of you. You laughed softly, and then gasped sharply as the movement tugged painfully at your side, and then tears were welling in your vision, and the pain was all you could focus on as your breath began to come in harsh pants, panic and confusion overcoming you.

“Sh, sh, Y/N. Y/N, you’re alright. Everything’s fine.” Hela’s voice was soft, soothing, as she sat down next to you, taking your hand in hers and grasping it firmly, but not tightly enough so that it was painful. “Try to breathe. I know it’s difficult, and I know it hurts, but try to breathe. Slowly. That’s it, there we are… That’s it…”

With Hela’s guidance, you calmed, and finally caught your breath, resting heavily against the bed as Hela leaned over you, cupping your face gently, and being mindful of the cut there. “You gave me quite the scare,” she admitted, after a few moments of silence, her expression unreadable as she took you in, gaze trailing over your face, over the bruises at your throat, and down to the bandaged wound just above your hip. Finally, she spoke, voice thick with an emotion she seldom expressed: guilt. “This is my fault.”

You shook your head. “I knew what I was getting into. And I didn’t care, nor will I ever.” You reached for her hand and grasped it until she looked back up at your face. “ _I love you_. And nothing is ever going to change that.”

Hela nodded in silence, though she didn’t look any happier than she had before you spoke, and after a few moments, she reached for a cup from the bedside table and brought it to your lips. “Drink this. The herbs should help dull the pain, and let you rest for a while.”

“Do I have to?” you asked, eyeing the cup warily.

“Yes. You do.” Hela’s voice was sharp, cold. And then she softened a little. “I can’t bear to see you hurting like this.”

You decided immediately that guilt was an emotion that did _not_ suit Hela, and you vowed to do anything, if it meant she wouldn’t look so forlorn, so you nodded, and led Hela tip the contents of the cup into your mouth, making a face at the bitterness.

Hela set the cup back out of the way, and then looked back down to you, brushing a hand through your hair as you blinked sleepily. “Sleep…” she murmured. “You need it, now, more than anything.”

“Will you stay with me?” you asked meekly, fighting the sleepiness that was washing over you.

Hela smiled, then, the gentlest expression you’d seen on her face since you’d woken up. “Darling, I’m never letting you out of my sight _again_.”

You nodded, and let your eyes close as Hela leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, and you were just on the edges of consciousness when you heard her murmur softly, quietly. “ _I love you, too._ ”


End file.
